particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Party of Vanuku
*THIS PARTY IS INACTIVE* ( ''Vanukeaans: Wrnukaék Grná Prta (WGP)'' Leader: Shahrán Hizahnd Vice-leader: Trmékez Drovkés State: Wrnukaék Konzknstat (Vanuku) Founded: March 4294 Place: Havendam (in Machkeulen) Number of members: 3069 (May 4312) Newspaper: GreenReading Ideologies: Green Politics, Enviromentalism, Liberal conservatism, Republicanism, Anti-monarchism Position: Center Left Abbreviation: '''GPV (WGP in Vanukeaans) '''Color: Green Spokesman: '''Wrntumai Jeztri Hkinor '''Seats: 0/225 Program priorities: 1) Implement elections for the president 2) Abolish the monarchy in Vanuku and establish Republic 3) Protect ecology and the environment 4) Reform the Jelbic Union (or eventually leave the Jelbic Union) Elections: 4 Party Organizations: 54 * International Greens * Human Rights Foundation * Terran Democratic Conference * Parties Against Hunting Endangered Animals * National Justice Organization * World Peace Society * Clean Chemical Technology Group * Environmental Protection Organization * Alliance for Freedom and Democracy * International Animal Rights Alliance * International Anti-bullying Movement * Liberal Environmentalists * Cannabis Association for Legalizing Marijuana (CALM) * Anti Slavery Organisation * The World Needs Laughter * Peace Organisation * United Against Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Weapons * United Nations Terra (UNT) * United Continents of Terra (UCT) * International Science, Education and Culture Organization * The International Progressive Alliance * Organization for Equal Rights * International Free Trade Organisation * Parties for the Promotion of National Languages * People's Union * Organization for the Rights of Autistic People (ORAP) * People Rights * Defence Of The Universal Rights * Democratic Party * Terran League of Nations * Progressives International * United in the Defence of Female and Minority Rights * Alliance of Terran Republics * Anti-Communist League (ACL) * Friends of Freedom * Intrnational Democratic Alliance (IDA) * Anti - Fascist Movement (AFM) * United Progressive Parties * Alliance for Democracy and Humanity * Free Market Academy * International Unitarist, Pacifist, and Environmentalists Pact * Rights for LGBTQ citizens * New Terran Order (NTO) * Civil Rights Council * Justice and Development Party * Terrans for Limited Government * The Untited Nations of the Terra * Radical Environmentalists of Terra * International Organization for the Prohibition of Landmines * Liberal Representative Organization * International Disarmament Organisation * Equal Rights * Progressive Civil Liberties Alliance * The New International Progressive Alliance Bills proposed: * Call for early elections, March 4294 * The Reform of the Greens 4295 * The Reform of the Greens 4296 * Changing the frequency of elections * The Reform of the Greens 4297 * The Reform of the Greens Late 4297 * Call for early elections by Green Party of Vanuku (4298) * Small Reform of the Greens 4300 * The Reform of the Greens 4301 * Income tax proposal of November 4301 * Green Reform of the Greens 4304 * Call for early elections, September 4304 * Cabinet Proposal of March 4305 * Cabinet Proposal of April 4305 * The Reform of the Greens 4306 * The Reform of the Greens Late 4307 * Administrative Reform of the Greens Late 4208 * Military Reform of the Greens 4309 * Healthcare Reform of the Greens 4309 * The Reform of the Greens 4310 * Cabinet Proposal of March 4311 The candidate for the Head of state: Frérkus Hilleske (or supporting candidate from Wrnukaék Nrzilyk Prta) In government with these parties: *Party is inactive* Last Elections Results: (CLICK AT THE IMAGE FOR FULL RESOLUTION) Category:Political parties in Vanuku Category:Green political parties Category:Green parties Category:Environmentalist political parties Category:Parties in Vanuku